beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Special Moves
This page was created to catalog every Special Move from every medium including manga, anime, and games which will be categorized by the alphabet. This list will exclude the users and inventors of each special move due to the cross-character usage of certain moves. Move Listing 0-9 ---- *100 Hit Fearsome Splendor *100 Schools of Beylin Fist Secret Technique: Iron Wall Fist A ---- *Absorb Break *Abyss Fire *Adamantine Hands *Aerial Boost *Agility Claw *Air Shoot *Alicorn Launch *Allegro Entrechat *Aqua Shield *Aquario Infinite Assault *Archer Strike *Archer's Claw *Ares Shield *Armageddon *Arrow Tornado *Ascent Spark *Assault Bite *Avalanche Boost *Avenger Typhoon *Axe Launch B ---- *Backflip Boost *Baihu Claw *Barnard's Loop *Barrage Attack *Bear Ax Attack *Bear Claw Smash *Beast Charge *Beast Hold *Beautiful Dead *Befall The Ripper *Black Excalibur *Black Flame Saber *Blast Beat *Blast Impress *Blaze Wall *Blazer Slash *Blazing Gig *Blazing Gig Reverse Attack *Blazing Gigs Tempest *Blazing Inferno *Blazing Ring Shot *Blink Scratch *Blitz Splash *Blizrorg *Blizzalog *Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword *Bound Launch *Bound Stinger *Brave Impact *Break Fang *Brutal Squall *Bull Uppercut *Burning Fire Strike *Burning Mirage *Burning Slash *Burning Tornado Fire *Burning Uppercut *Burst Cutter *Burst Hurricane *Burst Satellite *Bushin Guard *Buster Tail C ---- *Cat Scratch *Chain Counter *Chain Flame *Chain Launch *Chain Protection *Chain Storm *Chain Thunder *Chaos Sword *Chasse *China's 4000 Year Old Big Wave *Claw of the Storm *Colossus Hammer *Cosmic Nova *Counter Break *Counter Smash *Counter Stance *Crazy Monkey Attack *Crimson Flash *Crimson Lotus Blaze *Cross Fire *Crow Crusher *Crushing Blast *Crux Boost *Cyber Starblast Attack D ---- *Dark Bolt Shotgun *Dark Lightning (Black Thunder) *Darkness Howling Blazer *Dead Armor Press *Dead Break *Dead Impact *Dead Stinger *Dead Stinger Press *Delta Slash *Demolition Ax *Demolition Hammer *Demon Scratch *Destiny Needle *Destruction Loop *Destructo Hammer *Distortion Drive *Diving Arrow *Diving Claw *Diving Crash *Diving Crush *Diving Dead Stinger Press *Double Attack *Double Dead Stinger *Double Stream Typhoon *Double Strike *Double Slumdog Driver *Down Burst *Drac-Attack *Dragon Crash *Dragon Destruction Thunderous Slash *Dragon Emperor Life Destructor *Dragon Emperor Piercing Slash *Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike *Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction *Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring *Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight *Dragon Scream *Dragon Shoot *Dragoon Tank *Drain Spin *Dread Gravity *Dread Impulse *Drop Rock *Dual Sabers E ---- *Egis Guard *Elegant Swiftness *Emperor Crash *Emperor Drift *Emperor Guard *Endless Spin *Eternity Launch *Evolution Storm *Exploding Fist *Eyes of Medusa F ---- *Fang Attack *Fast Ball Attack *Ferocious Tiger Waltz *Fierce Lady Flash *Fierce Tiger Blast *Fifth Impact *Fighting Snake Flash *Final Crash *Final Dead Impact *Final Guard *Final Inferno Blast *Final Lightning *Final Splash *Final Ultimate Demolition *Fire Arrow *Fire Execution *Flame Claw *Flame Gigs Turbo *Flame Rapid Fire *Flame Saber *Flaming Dash *Flash Attack *Flash Lance *Flash Launch *Flash of Lightning *Flying Double Strike *Fortress Defense *Fourth Impact *Frost Wing *Fuerza Valiente *Full Power *Fusion Tornado G ---- *Gaia Hammer *Galaxy Nova *Galaxy Storm *Galaxy Turbo Twister *Galvoy Volk *Gatling Claw *Gatling Claw Maximum *Gatling Fang *Geist Claw *Geist Counter *Geist Spin *Gemini Crash *Genesis Reboot *Genesis Whip *Gladiator Demolition *Golden Meteor Strike *Grand Beat *Grand Buster *Grand Deucalion *Grand Fleet *Grand Jete *Grand Lightning *Grand Malestrom *Grand Victoire *Gravity Boost *Gravity Brave *Gravity Control *Great Cutter *Great Ring of Destruction *Great Rock *Gryph Tornado *Guard Twist H ---- *Hades Drive *Hades Flash *Hades Gate *Hammer Bolt *Heaven and Earth Strike *Heavens Supreme Destruction Palm *Heavy Viper Wall *Hendenmander Strike *Horn Throw Destruction *Horusood Field *Howling Bite *Howling Darkness *Hunt Launch *Hurricane Counter *Hurricane Defense *Hyper Flame Rapid Fire *Hyper Shield Crash *Hyper Spin Tornado *Hyper Victory Tornado I ---- *Icicle Edge *Inferno Blast *Inferno Claw *Infinite Assault *Iron Brave *Ishtar Impact J ---- *Joker Flush *Joker Wheel K ---- *Keel Strangler *Keep Counter *King Dragon Piercing Bite *King Dragon Roaring Twister *King Lion 100 Fang Fury *King Lion Crushing Fang *King Lion Furious Blast Shot *King Lion Reverse Wind Strike *King Lion Roaring Cyclone *King Lion Tearing Blast *King of Darkness *King of Flash of Lightning Thundersword *King of Thundersword *Knight Flyer *Knight Mega Blow L ---- *Left Right Reverse Rearing Forearm *Levitation Launch *Lightning Screw Driver *Lightning Sword Flash *Lion Gale Force Wall *Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance *Lost Spiral *Lunatic Lazer M ---- *Magnetic Needle Storm *Maximum Stampede *Metal Ball Defense *Metal Wing Smash *Meteor Shower Attack *Molten Wing *Mountain Cat Attack *Mountain Sage's White Tiger Strike *Mystic Zone *Nightmare Boost *Nothing Break *Novae Rog O ---- *O.V. Drive *Ocean Javelin *Orb Swing P ---- *Pendulum Drive *Perfect Circle *Perfect Delete *Phantom Fire Shot *Phantom Hurricane *Phoenix Break *Piercing Brink Strike *Pirouette Tour *Poison Bite *Poison Drive Q ---- *Qilin Flare *Quake Launch R ---- *Radiant Thunder *Raging Drumline *Raging Horn *Raging Whirlwind Slash *Rain of Swordfire *Rainbow Break *Red Horn Uppercut *Requiem Spin *Requiem Whip *Reverse Flame Gigs *Revive Crush *Revive Impact *Revolution Storm *Rising Gaia Hammer *Rising Hurricane *Rising Phantom Hurricane *Rock Crash *Roktavor Storm *Roktavor Typhoon *Roktavor Zone *Roller Defense *Roller Drift *Rush Launch *Russian Bear Claw *Russian Bear Hook S ---- *Saber Strike *Sacred Fire *Sea Beast Crush *Shelter Defense *Shield Crash *Shield Launch *Shining Tornado Buster *Shining Wind *Shooting Star Crash *Six Crab Sea King *Six Crab Shake *Skyscraper Boost *Slumdog Driver *Smash Barrier *Smashing Claw *Sniper Shot *Soaring Fire Bird *Solar Boost *Solstice Boost *Solid Iron Wall *Sonic Buster *Sonic Shield *Sonic Wave *Spark Hammer *Spike Saw *Spin Fire *Spin Screw Driver *Spinning Moon Dive *Spinning Shell Smash *Spiral Arrow *Spiral Counter *Spiral Crush *Spiral Death Timewall *Spiral Dimension *Spiral Fireball *Spiral Lightning *Spring Attack *Spring Rush Launch *Spring Winged Launch *Sprint Boost *Stamina Launch *Star Booster Attack *Starblast Attack *Stardust Driver *Stardust Twister Attack *Steel Darkness *Stonewing Crash *Storm Attack *Storm Bringer *Storm Surge *Stream Slash *Stroblitz Attack *Strong Arm Barrage *Strong Arm Flash *Super Burning Uppercut *Super Cosmic Nova *Super Counter Break *Super Flash Shoot *Super Jet Shoot *Super Southern Cross Shoot *Super Spriggan Slash *Super Tempest Attack *Super Upper Shoot *Super Valkyrie Slash *Super Z Buster *Super Z Defense *Super Z Sword *Super Z Upper *Swing Counter *Swing Launch *Swirling Inferno *Sword of Ares T ---- *Tachyon Winger *Tempest Shield *Tempestuous Whirlwind Sword *The End of Fire *The Judgment *The Last Defense *Theos Sword *Three Brothers Rake *Thunder Attack *Thunder Lancer *Thunder Slash *Thunder Sword Waltz *Tiger Claw *Tiger Fang *Tightrope Dive *Toda La Fuerza *Tornado Attack *Tornado Bull Uppercut *Tornado Claw *Tornado Wing *Track Change *Triangle Attack *Trick Roulette *Triple Chain of Darkness *Triple Orso Step *Triple Saber *True King Lion Tearing Blast *True Lion Gale Force Wall *True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance *Turbo Crush *Turbo Dive *Turbo Launch *Turbo Whip *Twin Saber *Twin Spire *Twin Tornado Attack U ---- *Ultimate Flash Launch *Ultimate Genesis Reboot *Ultimate Rush Launch *Ultimate Spring Attack *Ultimate Spring Winged Launch *Ultimate Storm *Ultimate Strike *Ultra Counter Break *Ultra Emperor Drift *Ultra Flash Launch *Ultra Flash Rush Launch *Ultra Roktavor Zone *Ultra Upper Launch *Ultra Winged Launch *Upper Crash *Upper Launch *Upper Slash V ---- *Vanishing Attack *Venus Temptation *Venom Strike *Victory Tornado *Viper Wall *Volcano Emission *Volcano Excellent Emission *Vulcan Cannon *Vulcan Claw *Vulcan Power Claw W ---- *Wall of Typhoon *Warp Launch *Wave Attack *Wave Buster Attack *Wave Gate *Wave Launch *Wind Storm Assault *Wing Dagger *Wing Slash *Winged Launch *Wizard Blow *Wizard Spin *Wolf Storm *Wonder Flash Launch *Wonder Whip *Wonder Winged Launch Z ---- *Z Breaker *Z Defense *Z Dive *Z Launch *Z Whip *Zombie Launch Also See *Special Move *List of Beyblade: Shogun Steel Special Moves Category:Special Moves Category:Lists